Electronic devices typically include a locking mechanism to limit inputs and access to those authorized to use the particular device. One class of input that a locked device may respond to is a request to unlock the device. These inputs may involve known unlocking procedures, such as pressing a predefined set of buttons (e.g., simultaneously or sequentially) or entering a code or password, or other factors, or combinations of factors.